When September Ends
by sarahhaley
Summary: Arthur keeps Martin up to date with everything that's happening at MJN. Post-Yverdon-Les-Bains... with an unexpected twist.


**~oOo~**

_"Hey, Skip. Now, I don't expect you to answer. I know you won't. And that's fine, it's not like it's your fault. I don't want you to feel guilty about it or anything, although it's not as if you're listening to any of this, anyways, so... Oh, gosh, I'm being awfully negative. Sorry._

_"MJN is kinda stuck right now. With only one pilot, we can't exactly go anywhere. But we'll manage. Mum says she's got a few tricks up her sleeve still. Maybe Herc can help out. I'll keep you up to date about all of that, I promise._

_"Well. There's not much more for me to tell you, except… I miss you. We all do, even Mum, though she probably won't ever admit it. I can tell that she does, though._

_"We'll see you soon, yeah?"_

**~oOo~**

_"Hello. It's me again. And… God, I-I can only wish that this will change things, but I shouldn't get my hopes to high. It's just… if you're listening… please come back. I really, really miss you. I hope everything's better for you. Hope things are sorting themselves out. Hope it's quiet. Calm. Well, er, it's certainly calmer than MJN ever was or ever will be._

_"I hope you think about us, sometimes. Or, dream about us. Look back on all of our great memories. 'Cause the times we shared, it was brilliant, you know. Maybe you'll think back on all of it. Smile a bit. Laugh, even._

_"We think about you a lot. Every day. MJN is still not doing so well. But things will look up, like they always do. I hope things are looking up for you, too. I especially hope that things are looking up for you now, Skip. All the time._

_"Oh, sorry, now I'm tearing. I'm being stupid, stupid and overemotional. Sorry. I guess I just miss you a whole lot..._

_"…Please come back."_

**~oOo~**

_"Well. Hi. Er. Sorry I haven't been keeping in touch too well. Things have been a bit hectic at MJN. Had a few jobs these past weeks, so we've been keeping ourselves busy._

_"As soon as Herc heard about our situation, he declined his offer from Swiss Airways and took your place. Well, technically Douglas is Captain now, and Herc's First Officer. He's not even getting paid, either, although I think he might be planning on proposing to Mum soon, so that doesn't matter too much. Douglas even thinks Mum'll say yes, and you know how Douglas is always right about everything._

_"Oh, Douglas is fine, too. He's coping, even gets along with Herc most of the time, for all of our sakes, which I'm awfully thankful for. We've just all been so tightly strung lately. A wedding would really lift our spirits. I hope you can make it when it happens. That is, if it happens. We all still miss you terribly._

_"Mr. Birling says 'hello', too! Even left you a tip this last Birling Day, even though you aren't really here and even though Ireland won. He did always admire you, just a bit. I think he even misses you. You are a great Skipper, Skip. I'll just keep the tip with me for when you decide to come around._

_"That's about it, I think. I'll talk to you later, okay?"_

**~oOo~**

_"Mum worries about me. She says I've changed a lot these past few months. I mean, I haven't noticed much of a difference – just same old Arthur – but she thinks I've grown up. And I don't know, maybe I have. There's nothing wrong with that, though, is there?_

_"I don't even know why I'm telling you this, but you know how I can ramble sometimes. I suppose I like to think that you enjoy hearing from me. I don't actually know if you do, but you haven't shown any signs of being bothered by it, either. And I won't stop rambling until you do._

_"Oh, and we got a letter from Princess Theresa last week. She talked a lot about you, you know, just keeping tabs with us. She might even visit us soon. I thought it might help you to know that. Like, maybe it'll encourage you to be here when she comes around._

_"Nothing else to report, Captain. And I best be off, anyways. We've got to be in Glasgow by three to take a hen-do to Paris. Until next time."_

**~oOo~**

_"Mum and Herc got married yesterday. It was all low-key, not a lot of guests. Just me, Douglas, a few chaps from the airfield. So don't feel bad that you couldn't make it. Theresa wanted to come, too, but she had some Princess duties to attend to, which I totally understand. She did have a gift for Mum and Herc, though! She paid for the whole wedding, which was very thoughtful._

_"Wish you could be here, Skip... Every day, I wish you could be here."_

**~oOo~**

_"Mum's mad at you._

_"She finally got around to clearing out your locker in the port-a-cabin – you know, so that Herc can put his things somewhere other than on her desk. And in the locker, she found a letter in your handwriting addressed to Swiss Airways. One that you never got around to sending._

_"And since she's read it, Mum's been so, so angry at you. And I might be, too – I haven't decided yet._

_"Why weren't you going to accept their offer, Skip?_

_"Mum called you an idiot, as well as a few other choice words, but I suppose that's nothing new. I did catch her having a bit of a cry afterwards, though don't tell her I told you that._

_"... And why don't you ever respond? Why? I miss hearing your voice, I miss seeing your face, I-I miss you! I want you to come back and be Captain and make everything just the way it used to be! And I'm worried. I'm so, so worried, and I can't... I just can't..._

_"Oh, sorry, I… I'm doing it again. It's stupid... Stupid... Irresponsible... I really shouldn't be crying in front of you._

_"We're going to hear from you soon, yeah? Promise me that, Skip. Please promise me that one thing. I don't like talking to myself all that much."_

**~oOo~**

_"I feel as though I'm living a night terror, one that I can't stop no matter how hard I try. One where I wish and pray with all of my heart for everything to get better, but it never does._

_"Wake up, Skip. For me. We miss you. I miss you. Please, just wake up. The Icarus accident was months ago. The doctors said you would be awake by now, and you aren't, and I'm worried. I'm so worried._

_"Why won't you wake up?"_

_**~oOo~**_

**A/N: Like I said: Post Yverdon-les-Bains... with an unexpected twist. Please feel free to leave a review! **

**Not Beta'd or Brit-picked, so please point out any and all mistakes that you see. First posted on AO3. I do not own Cabin Pressure!**


End file.
